3 Little Words
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: Blaine is struggling to tell Kurt how he really feels. Pretty much AU after the Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi :) I was re-reading this the other day and I was shocked at how impossible it was to read with all the no line breaks, and errors etc. I still don't think it's very well written (my second fanfic) but I didn't want to delete it, so I decided just to stick with fixing up the line breaks. Hope it's easier to read now :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except OC Flint :)**

**Happy Reading XD Love, Poppy.**

Blaine was so nervous. He dressed with particular care this morning, gelling his hair to perfection, donning his black coat and warblers scarf with particular care. He knew he shouldn't be nervous. It was just shopping with Kurt and Mercedes. He liked hanging out with Kurt and Mercedes. The part he was nervous about would come some time today, Blaine wasn't sure when. He just had to get Kurt alone and tell him.

Kurt and Mercedes arrived outside his house, promptly at ten as promised. Mercedes beeped the horn of Kurt's dad's SUV that his dad had lent him. Blaine's heart caught in his throat when he stepped out of the door and saw Kurt hanging his head out of the car window calling his name.

"Blaine! Hurry up or we'll miss all the good sales!" Kurt cried as if missing the sales would be the most devastating thing in the world. He was so adorable.

Soon enough they were (Finally as Mercedes put it) on their way. And when they reached the Gap Mall (Because they would have missed the Macy's sale) Mercedes had to go to the ladies room so Blaine and Kurt were waiting out front for her. It was the only chance he was going to get. Here goes nothing…

"Kurt…" Blaine began carefully.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong?" Kurt noticed his expression with worry. "You don't think we'll have missed the sales here too do you? Oh no…" Kurt moaned slumping against the shop window. No, Blaine couldn't say it now. Just as well he didn't because Mercedes came out just then.

"What's the matter?" she asked Kurt.

"Blaine thinks we've missed the sales!" Kurt cried.

"Why don't we wait and see," Blaine said patiently.

111

His next opportunity came when Mercedes was trying on a gorgeous red dress that she was going to wear to a party that night. While she was in the dressing room Blaine once more turned to Kurt. He opened his mouth to spit it out but then Mercedes emerged from behind the curtain wearing the dress.

"Its gooooorgeous" Kurt cooed.

"You like it?" Mercedes asked twirling so the dress spun around her knees. Kurt gave her a thumbs up in approval.

"I LOVE IT!"

Kurt got so excited over the little things.

Mercedes went up to the counter giving Blaine another chance but Kurt spoke before Blaine had a chance

"Are you alright? I know you don't really like the Gap," Kurt asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," Blaine insisted.

When Mercedes returned they made their way to the eatery. Mercedes sent Kurt to order there sushi.

"Blaine are you okay? You've been acting weird all day…"

So Mercedes noticed too. Blaine wondered whether he should tell her. He decided against it. She would have no hesitation in telling Kurt, and Blaine wanted to be the one to do that…

"I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all," Blaine lied

Then Kurt was back with the sushi. While they ate Mercedes and Kurt were talking about some New Directions gossip. Blaine liked hearing about Kurt's friends even though he had never met them.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Blaine said getting confused. "Quinn is the same girl who was dating Finn but slept with Puck and got pregnant and told everyone that the baby was Finn's And then Finn found out and dumped her right?"

"That's her," Mercedes consented.

"So afterwards Finn started seeing Rachel but then he dumped her and she started seeing someone else but he wanted to get back with her and she said no. So then Finn slept with Santana and later Rachel and the other guy broke up and Finn and Rachel started dating but then she found out that Finn slept with Santana but Finn told her he was a virgin. And Santana is pretty mean to her right?"

"To everyone," Mercedes corrected.

"So to get back at Finn she made out with Puck and told Finn and he broke up with her. But then at the football game that I went to he kissed Quinn. So after everything Quinn did to him he can forgive her but not Rachel? I know he's your step brother but he seems like kind of a jerk."

"No I agree with you. Rachel's kind of my friend now," Kurt agreed.

After lunch Mercedes realized that she left her wallet back at the shops so she went back to look for it. Blaine and Kurt were alone again. After this they were going home. If he didn't say it now he probably never would.

"Kurt I have something to tell you," Blaine began.

"What is it? Is this sweater not my color?" he asked worriedly referring to the bright orange sweater he bought. Blaine was pretty sure Kurt was the only one who would ever look good in that sweater.

"Its not the sweater."

"Than what is it?" Kurt wondered.

"Kurt… I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was so nervous. He dressed with particular care this morning, gelling his hair to perfection, donning his black coat and warblers scarf with particular care. He knew he shouldn't be nervous. It was just shopping with Kurt and Mercedes. He liked hanging out with Kurt and Mercedes. The part he was nervous about would come some time today, Blaine wasn't sure when. He just had to get Kurt alone and tell him.

Kurt and Mercedes arrived outside his house, promptly at ten as promised. Mercedes beeped the horn of Kurt's dad's SUV that his dad had lent him. Blaine's heart caught in his throat when he stepped out of the door and saw Kurt hanging his head out of the car window calling his name.

"Blaine! Hurry up or we'll miss all the good sales!" Kurt cried as if missing the sales would be the most devastating thing in the world. He was so adorable.

Soon enough they were (Finally as Mercedes put it) on their way. And when they reached the Gap Mall (Because they would have missed the Macy's sale) Mercedes had to go to the ladies room so Blaine and Kurt were waiting out front for her. It was the only chance he was going to get. Here goes nothing…

"Kurt" Blaine began

"Yeah?" Kurt asked "What's wrong?" Kurt noticed his expression "You don't think we'll have missed the sales here too do you? Oh no" Kurt said slumping against the shop window. No, Blaine couldn't say it now. Just as well he didn't because Mercedes came out just then.

"What's the matter?" She asked Kurt

"Blaine thinks we've missed the sales" Kurt moaned

"Why don't we wait and see" Blaine said

His next opportunity came when Mercedes was trying on a gorgeous red dress that she was going to wear to a party that night. While she was in the dressing room Blaine once more turned to Kurt. He opened his mouth to spit it out but then Mercedes emerged from behind the curtain wearing the dress.

"Its gooooorgeous" Kurt cooed

"You like it?"

"I LOVE IT!" Kurt got so excited over the little things

Mercedes went up to the counter giving Blaine another chance but Kurt spoke before Blaine had a chance

"Are you alright? I know you don't really like the Gap" Kurt asked sounding genuinely concerned

"I'm fine" Blaine insisted

When Mercedes returned they made their way to the eatery. Mercedes sent Kurt to order there sushi.

"Blaine are you okay? You've been acting weird all day?" Mercedes noticed too. Blaine wondered whether he should tell her. He decided against it.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all" Blaine lied

Then Kurt was back with the sushi. While they ate Mercedes and Kurt were talking about some New Directions gossip. Blaine liked hearing about Kurt's friends even though he had never met them.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Blaine said getting confused "Quinn is the same girl who was dating Finn but slept with Puck and got pregnant and told everyone that the baby was Finn's And then Finn found out and dumped her right?"

"That's her" Mercedes consented

"So afterwards Finn started seeing Rachel but then he dumped her and she started seeing someone else but he wanted to get back with her and she said no. So then Finn slept with Santana and later Rachel and the other guy broke up and Finn and Rachel started dating but then she found out that Finn slept with Santana but Finn told her he was a virgin. And Santana is pretty mean to her right?"

"To everyone" Mercedes corrected

"So to get back at Finn she made out with Puck and told Finn and he broke up with her. But then at the football game that I went to he kissed Quinn. So after everything Quinn did to him he can forgive her but not Rachel? I know he's your step brother but he seems like kind of a jerk."

"No I agree with you. Rachel's kind of my friend now" Kurt explained

After lunch Mercedes realized that she left her wallet back at the shops so she went back to look for it. Blaine and Kurt were alone again. After this they were going home. If he didn't say it now he probably never would.

"Kurt I have something to tell you" Blaine began

"What is it? Is this sweater not my color?" He asked worriedly reffering to the bright orange sweater he bought. Blaine was pretty sure Kurt was the only one who would ever look good in that sweater.

"Its not the sweater"

"Than what is it?" Kurt wondered

"Kurt I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

As Blaine drifted down the hallway on Monday morning, his eyes searched for him. He spotted him by his locker and made a beeline straight for him.

"Why hello Blaine" Kurt said in his usual manner as he saw Blaine approach

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said with false-casualness

"Did you do our English homework? I didn't really get question five. How can we tell whether or not the story is biased to Dr. Sheppard? Sure he was the narrator but he like, totally killed that man."

Blaine wondered if he even remembered what happened the day before yesterday "Um I said it was, but I um, just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kurt wondered

"If I made you feel uncomfortable by what I said to you" Blaine continued

"Blaine that didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all!" Kurt cried

"Then what?"

"I just didn't know what to say… I've never said I love you too, to a guy before" Kurt blushed but Blaine's world was spinning

"Do you?" Blaine asked seeking conformation

"Yes I do" Kurt replied without hesitation

"Well do you want to see a movie with me on Friday?" Blaine wondered

"Like a date?" Kurt asked

"Yes"

"In that case – yes"

"It's a date" And as Blaine walked to class he fought of the urge to start skipping with glee

111

Friday night came not a moment too soon. It was seven and Kurt was supposed to be there in ten minutes. But he was standing in front of the mirror debating between his new orange sweater or his burgundy blazer. He voted in favour of the sweater and he quickly donned it as Burt gruffly told him to hurry up for the fiftieth time. Burt was even more nervous that Kurt. He had met Blaine of course but hadn't really considered him a potential love interest for his son.

Finally Kurt ran down the stairs. Finn clapped him on the back and wished him luck. Carol had tears in her eyes and she gave Kurt a big squeeze. Burt was driving him.

Ten minutes later they finally arrived, only three minutes late. As Burt pulled up he told Kurt

"The second the movie's over call me and I'll come and get you. None of this going out for ice cream, wandering the park holding hands crap. And don't let him get too friendly." Kurt raised his eyebrows

"Sure thing dad" Kurt lied. He convinientlyl told Burt that the movie was running for three hours when in fact it was onlt two. That gave them enough time to wander the park, go for ice cream and be back at the cinema.

"Hey Kurt… have fun" Burt said with a smile as Kurt got out of the truck

After the movie, which was terrible Kurt dragged Blaine (literally!) through the park. They ate ice cream and were back just in time. When Kurt's dad texted him saying he would be there in two minutes Blaine was about to leave.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday" Blaine said casually

"Yeah I guess"

And Blaine left.

222

"So did you kiss him?" Wes wanted to know after Blaine finished recounting the night's events

"Of course not!" Blaine exclaimed

"What the hell man, why not?" David yelled

"Well it wouldn't have been right" Blaine protested

"Not right? You took the kid out on a date, ate ice cream, held his hand, walked through the freaking park and you couldn't even kiss him?" Wes was outraged

"Well his dad was around the corner and I was about to miss my bus" Blaine exclaimed to the result of David pushing him off the bed

"You really are an idiot Blaine" David complained

"Do you really think I should have kissed him?" Blaine wondered, now worried

"Yes you D-bag" Wes groaned

"Yeah I guess" David said imitating Kurt "He was disappointed!"

"Crap" Blaine said realizing they were right

"Well when are you going out next?" Wes asked

333

"When are you going out next? Was the movie good? Was it scary? Did he hold your hand?" Carol had always wanted a daughter she could gush about dates with. She settled for Kurt.

"It was really good. Can I talk to you tomorrow? I'm really tired" Kurt excused himself

"Of course honey"

Later when Kurt was doing his moisturizing ritual, Finn tapped on his door.

"Come in" Kurt called

"Hey Kurt" Finn said. As far as brother's went Finn was pretty cool. He and Kurt were pretty good friends.

"Whats up?" Kurt wanted to know

"I was just wondering how your date went" Finn told him honestly

"Well…" Kurt hesitated "Finn as a guy, do you kiss the girl on the first date?"

"Wait hold up! Did Blaine kiss you?"

"Finn answer the question"

"First of all is Blaine really the man in your relationship?" Kurt guessed that Finn still found it weird for a man to know all the words to Evita "And second of all I think it depends. I didn't kiss Quinn on the first date. Well she was celibacy club president back then so I don't think it would have gone down well actually" Kurt rolled his eyes "I kissed Rachel on the first date though. Actually I kissed her before the first date so that doesn't really count. Why do you ask?"

Kurt sighed before launching into the tale of their date

"Well Kurt I think he was just nervous" Finn tried to reassure Kurt


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday morning, Blaine was on his way to Kurt's locker to explain himself (much like the previous week actually) when he heard a familiar voice call

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned and saw the person he least expected to see…

"Flint?" Blaine asked incredulously "What the hell are you doing here?"

"My mom's the new school principal" Flint's cocky voice volunteered

"Oh" Blaine didn't know what to say. Suddenly Kurt appeared behind Flint

"Hey Kurt" Blaine greeted him gratefully

"Hey" Kurt said with a faint blush

"Is this your boyfriend Blaine?" Flint teased

"Yes actually it is" Blaine defended

"Oh." Flint was astounded "Well good for you" and Flint turned and left. Blaine heaved a sigh of relief

"Who's that?" Kurt wondered

"He's Flint. His mom's the new school principal."

"Do you know him from somewhere else?" Kurt pushed

"Yeah we used to go to school together"

"Oh okay. Are you happy to see him?"

Blaine knew deep down that the answer was a dead set no. Blaine knew that Flint would do all he could to ruin his and Kurt's relationship. But luckily he was saved from answering by the bell that told them they were very late.

"We've got to get to class"

111

At lunch time Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David were sitting at their usual lunch table when Flint approached an asked to sit with them. David and Wes, who hadn't met him yet, agreed and he sat down with them.

"How do you like Dalton so far, Flint?" Wes asked politely

"Its great. I like it so much better than my old school" Flint told him

"What was your old school?" Blaine flinched

"New Jersey State High" Flint was looking straight at Blaine when he said that

"Isn't that your old school, Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously

"Yeah" Blaine answered uncomfortably

Wes and David exchanged glances "So you guys no each other?" Kurt continued

"Yeah"

"We were great friends Blaine and I" Flint said mischievously "Blaine was my first boyfriend"

The rest of the table gasped. Kurt excused himself.

"Um we gotta go" Wes said uncomfortably and he and David left too, leaving Blaine and Flint alone.

"So what's been happening?" Flint asked casually

"Flint why are you here?" Blaine whispered

Flint laughed meanly "Oh Blaine, didn't you miss me? Well I missed you… actually I missed us. Its clear that Kurt's just a distraction… after all you won't even kiss him" Flint taunted

"How did you know about that?"

"You should tell your rebound boy Kurt that he and Wes should save their gossip sessions for lunch, instead of whispering them in Biology class." Flint said harshly

Suddenly Blaine stood up

"Look Kurt's not just a rebound boy for me Flint. I really like him. Please don't mess this up for me." He pleaded

"We'll see" Flint winked and Blaine walked off frustrated.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was in Drama class, sitting back in his chair twirling his perfect hair around his finger tips. He was listening intently to what his favourite teacher was telling them

"This year for the school musical I am out of ideas. I want to hear the musicals that you want to perform" Mr. Sheppard told them

Immediately Kurt's hand flew up

"Mr. Sheppard sir, I have a suggestion!"

"Fire away m'boy" Mr. Sheppard said jollily

"The ground breaking Broadway smash hi,t" Kurt gushed which was quoted by The Times as the best Broadway Musical in over a decade-"

"Wicked" Flint interrupted with a snicker

"Is there a problem with that Mr. Wilson?" Mr. Sheppard asked defensively

"No, its just that Wicked is such a typical high school musical. Couldn't we do something more interesting?" Flint complained

"Well what about Evita then? West Side Story? Les Miz?" Kurt suggested

"Typical, typical" Flint sighed

"A Chorus Line? Billy Elliot? Annie? Hairspray? A Light on the Piazza?"

"How about Singin in the Rain?" Flint suggested. Mr. Sheppard gasped

"Why that's my favourite musical! Of course we have to put it on!" He gushed.

Kurt sat back in his chair, slightly disappointed. Sure he like Singin in the Rain, but he really wanted to do Wicked.

111

Mr. Sheppard acted fast. By lunch the next day this poster appeared just about everywhere

**AUDITIONS FOR SCHOOL MUSICAL**

**SINGIN IN THE RAIN**

**THIS FRIDAY 4:00PM AUDITORIUM**

**AUDITION WITH A SONG FROM YOUR FAVOURITE MUSICAL**

Kurt took note of the time and date when he sat down at his usual table.

"What song will you audition with?" Kurt asked taking a bite of his green apple

"I'm not auditioning" Blaine said carefully

"What!" Kurt gasped, dropping his apple

Blaine had suspected that this was how Kurt would take the news

"Look its just that we've got a lot of assignments coming up, I've got the warblers, and I'm starting my new job soon. I just won't have time" Blaine explained to his devastated boyfriend.

If you can really call him that. They still hadn't talked about the kiss fiasco and Blaine was yet to work up the courage to ask him out again. Every time he tried it seemed that Flint was standing close by obviously listening to their conversation.

Kurt looked depressed as he stared at his apple on the ground. Blaine offered him his.

"Its not the apple I'm upset with" Kurt snapped "I just thought it would be great if we could do this together" Kurt said in a softer tone

"I'm sorry Kurt" Blaine apologized "But I'm not doing the musical"

Kurt sighed and left the table, leaving Blaine by himself that was of course, until Flint showed up…

"What do you want?" Blaine demanded as he appeared at his table.

"Oh my" Flint said staring after Kurt's retreating figure "trouble in paradise already?"

"That's none of your business Flint" Blaine snapped

"What is it? Did he find out about-"

"He's annoyed that I'm not doing the musical" Blaine interrupted

"You're not doing the musical?" Flint was sad "I thought we could be co stars. Me as the hunky male lead and you as my best friend - with benefits (off stage of course)" Flint added with a wink. Blaine rolled his eyes

"Well I think Kurt has a real shot at the lead" Blain protested. Flint laughed

"We'll see"

222

On Friday after school, Kurt was waiting in line for the auditions for the musical, clutching his sheet music. His phone buzzed in his pocket

_Good luck 2day - B_

It was from Blaine. He had already received a couple of texts from Finn, his dad and Carole, Rachel and Mercedes. Truth be told Kurt was very nervous. He spent all last night up worrying. He wanted the lead role very badly.

Soo enough his name was called and he walked up onto the stage which was empty except for the piano and his master in a corner. Watching him would be Mr. Sheppard and Mrs. Inglis (the music teacher at Malton Academy which was a girl version of Dalton).

Kurt handed the music for 16 going on 17 to the piano player and introduced himself.

"Hello I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the part of Don Lockwood" He told them confidently. Mr Sheppard smiled and let him sing. Kurt nailed it.

"We'll get back to you" Mrs. Inglis told him and called the next auditionee. It was Flint. As Kurt was leaving he could hear Flint singing the opening lines of All I Care About. He was amazing. Now Kurt was worried…


	6. Chapter 6

On Monday Kurt was sitting in homeroom casually checking his phone not really listening to the morning announcements. Then an announcement suddenly peaked his interest and he sat up alert.

"Now time to announce the cast for the musical. The role of Don Lockwood will be played by…" Kurt held his breath "Flint Wilson"

Kurt's mouth flew open in devastation. The announcer continued to announce names "Cosmo Brown will be played by… Kurt Hummel" Kurt's mouth fell even closer to the ground. People around him were all congratulating him but he could harly talk. He was going to have to play the part of Flint's best friend! He couldn't do that!

111

Tuesday was the first rehearsal from after school until six. They were just doing a script read through. When they were finished Kurt drove home in his SUV. Dinner was on the table when he reached the Hummel-Hudson household. Kurt hung up his jacket and took his usual place at the dining room table.

"How was rehearsal today honey?" Carole asked

"Good" Kurt muttered

"Alright boy, whats up with you?" Burt demanded "You haven't been yourself lately. What's up?"

Kurt sighed "Well you know that boy Blaine I went out with the other night…" Burt looked slightly uncomfortable but nodded for him to continue "Well his ex boyfriend is at our school now. And Blaine hasn't asked me out since which makes me wonder whether or not he still likes me" Carole patted his shoulder

"Maybe he's working up the courage" Finn suggested "Its hard for the guy to always have to do the asking"

"Finn's right sweetie, give him time" Carole encouraged

After dinner Kurt did the dishes, and his homework and then went on MSN. Blaine was online and started a conversation with Kurt

_Hey_ Blaine said

_**Hi**_ Kurt replied

_HRU?_

_**Meh… u?**_

_Whats up?_

_**Nothing**_

_Is it the musical? I kno ur upset u didn't get the main role but Cosmo is an important role_

_**I kno… its just hard to pretend to b Flints bff :P**_

_He hasn't said nything 2 u has he?_

_**Like what**_

_About me_

_**No… he just flirts w/ u all the time **_

_Kurt r u jealous :O_

_**No… maybe … yes**_

_Dnt worry about it… I love YOU remember we broke up ages ago_

_**K **_

222

Over the next few weeks rehearsals were getting longer and more tiresome. By the third week they were staying back until eight. By week six they were staying back till ten.

One of these week six nights it was six and Kurt was expected to be there for another four hours, but he was ready for sleep now. Luckily Blaine stopped by every couple of hours with hot coffee.

At six thirty Blaine arrived with his coffee, much to Kurt's relief.

"Hey Kurt, here it is" Blaine said presenting a steaming latté. They were on a ten minute break so Kurt was sitting on the edge of the stage. Blaine sat next to him and took a deep breath "Listen Kurt there's a special showing of Rocky Horror at the theatre downtown and I know how you love that musical so I was wondering if you wanted to go" Blaine babbled

Secretly (or not so secretly) Blaine was nervous. Finn was right, that was the reason he hadn't asked Kurt out again. He had been trying to work up the courage and then Flint came back and Kurt was busy with the musical… he had been putting it off. But he was worried Kurt might get asked out by someone else so he knew he had to act soon.

"Like on a date?" Kurt specified. Blaine's heart was speeding

"Yes" He breathed

"That sounds great" Kurt said much to Blaine's relief "When is it?"

"This Saturday"

"What time?"

"Seven thirty" Kurts eyes dropped

"I can't we're rehearsing that night" Blaine's heart dropped

"Maybe another night then" Blaine said sadly

Kurt was disappointed. Stupid rehearsals. He finally got another chance with Blaine and now he was never going to re ask him out. He'd probably ask Flint out again. Kurt's eyes searched the room for Flint and found him with a group of girls, flirting. Kurts eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling

"Um Blaine are you sure Flint was your ex boyfriend, because he looks pretty straight to me" Kurt gestured to Flint and the girls. Blaine gave a low chuckle

"Flint's not one to limit himself to labels. He's bi" Blaine explained

"Oh" Kurt said

"Alright" Mr. Sheppard called "Kurt we'll take it from Make 'Em Laugh" Kurt took his place on the stage

333

Three weeks later it was the debut of the musical. All of his family and friends were there: His dad and Carole, Finn and his now girlfriend Rachel, Quinn and Puck, Mercedes, Tina and Mike, Artie and Brittany, Santana, even his grandmother Julie who claimed to be responsible for all his musical talents, came from her home in Los Angeles.

Most importantly there was Blaine. He came to wish him luck from behind the stage. Blaine was invited out to dinner with his family afterward but he wasn't able to come. Blaine presented him with flowers which made him blush. He also kissed Kurt on the cheek before he left. As he left Rachel, Mercedes and Finn came in

Rachel ran to him and gave him a big hug squealing

"Oh my god Kurt! He's so cute!" Talking about Blaine

"Hey" Finn said annoyed that his girlfriend might find anyone but him cute

"Come on Finn, even you have to admit Blaine is fine" Mercedes said joining Rachel in bear hugging Kurt

"Its so good to see you guys" Kurt said happily

"Its so good to see YOU Kurt" Rachel said proudly "Look at you… playing Cosmo in Singin in the Rain, one of the most iconic musicals ever produced. Sure it's not the main role but everyone loves Cosmo right? And I know you will absolutely rock Make 'Em Laugh. And you must be so happy here with the school and Blaine" She giggled

"We're just so happy for you Kurt" Mercedes insisted

"Thanks Rach, thanks Cedes. I am so glad you guys came." Kurt said, happy tears in his eyes

"Good luck bro" Finn said clapping him on the back

"Thanks Finn" Kurt said and Rachel, Mercedes and Finn went back to there seats.

Soon enough it was time to go on…

444

The musical was a hit. Kurt got a standing ovation for Make 'Em Laugh, which was his first ever and it filled it with the best feeling in the world. After the musical he went and saw all his Glee friends. All of them had something to say to him

"Oh my god Kurt you were AMAZING, way better than the guy who played the lead" Rachel gushed

"You were great up there white boy!" Mercedes cried

"You did really great out there, man" Finn told him

"We're all really proud of you Kurt" Mr. Schuester patted him on the back

"Kurtie I didn't get it…" Said a confused Brittany "Why were they dancing in the rain? They might get wet" Kurt laughed at that

"Wow Kurt I gotta say you weren't half bad" Santana admitted

"That was some serious singing man" Puck congratulated him, with a fist bump

"Good job Kurt!" Mike told him

"That was really fantastic Kurt" Tina said smiling

"We all really miss you Kurt" Quinn told him sadly

"I know Q, I really miss all of you guys too" Kurt nearly cried

"Why don't you come back then?" Brittany suggested "The boys will keep all the baddies away." Kurt's heart nearly broke

"They'll never go away Britt"

"Please Kurtie"

"She has a point Kurt" Puck told him "We'll never let them lay a hand on you"

"I don't know… I really like it here" Kurt lied. Truth be told apart from the bullies he much preffered McKinley. Here, the only friends he had were Blaine, Wes and David. And in the Warblers he stood in the background and swayed. And his classes were much harder.

"Just please think about it" Rachel pleaded

"Okay" Kurt agreed. He then hugged them all goodbye and went out to dinner with his family. He never noticed that Blaine had watched and listened to the whole conversation.

555

Two weeks later, after his final show, Blaine and Kurt finally got their second date. They went Bowling. Of course it wasn't Kurt's ideal date but he got to be with Blaine so he didn't really care.

After they bowled (Blaine had won) they went for ice cream, just like they had on their first date. Blaine suggested that they sit on a park bench and just talk because Blaine said he had a lot to say. Kurt sat down first and Blaine sat next to him, hoping Kurt was ready to listen because what he had to say was important.

"Kurt, the reason why I was so worried about Flint coming back is because he knows…" Blaine was telling Kurt

"Knows what?" Kurt interrupted

"Kurt, I told you I left Dalton because I was run out of there by bullies right?"

"Yeah" Kurt agreed hesitantly

"The truth is Kurt… I was expelled"


	7. Chapter 7

"You were expelled!" Kurt spluttered "What for!"

"I'm getting to that" Blaine said, obviously expecting that reaction from him "I was in junior year, at my school and I decided to come out. I was tired of lying to everyone. Of course everyone went psycho and I was left with only a few friends. I was getting bullied pretty badly. I admired Flint more than anyone and I always had. He was the most popular guy in school, he was head of the glee club and was open with everyone about his sexuality. For some reason they accepted him, not me. Probably because he slept with just about every cheerleader on the squad. And I was a nobody.  
But then after I came out he started to notice me. And I loved it. I had, had a huge crush on him since forever. And the day he asked me out I was over the moon." Blaine took a deep breath "We dated for three months. He helped me with the bully thing. But there was this one guy Ian, who much like your Karofsky guy would not leave me alone.  
It was terrible. I got my face in the toilet several times a day and I'd had enough. Flint could see how bad I was taking it and one day he confronted Ian. They got into a huge fight and he pushed Ian and he fell down a flight of stairs" Blaine's voice was nearly a whisper "He was paralysed from the waist down. He told on Ian but I couldn't let him get expelled for something I did. I told them that I was the one who pushed ian and ian never told otherwise. Neither did Flint.  
That upset me. I think in a way I wasn't expecting him to let me take the fall. So I was expelled and hurt that Flint didn't dob himself in and I broke up with him and hadn't spoken to him since." Blaine sighed "Then he came here and kept threatening to tell you so I thought it better come from me than him"

"Would you have told me if it wasn't for Flint?" Kurt wondered

Blaine was hesitant to answer "Probably not" He admitted truthfully

"Blaine if this relationship is going to work, we need honesty" Kurt told him

"It does" Blaine agreed "Which is why it's your turn to be honest with me"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked

"You don't like it here at Dalton?" It was more a statement than a question

Kurt sighed "I do… but I miss McKinley. I miss my friends… I miss Glee. I like Dalton because there's no Karofsky or evil football team and the Warblers are well liked and there's you" Blaine smiled "And Wes and David. But I just miss McKinley" Kurt admitted

"You've felt like this the whole time haven't you" Kurt nodded "I noticed, but I thought you'd adjust. Obviously not" Kurt lowered his head sadly "I don't like to admit this but I was listening in to your conversation with your friends after opening night. They say they can protect you…?"

"Kind of. All the guys are on the football team. They can, sort of. But I don't want them to have to do that."

"What if I could protect you?" Kurt's head snapped up

"What are you suggesting?" Kurt asked

"What if I came back to McKinley with you?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you kidding?" Kurt gasped "You love it at Dalton!"

"Yes, but I love you more. I want you to be happy, and I think the best way for that to be is for you to go back to McKinley. But you don't want to have to face Karofsky and the others and you don't want the others to have to suffer for you… would me coming make it better?" Blaine explained

"It would" Kurt admitted "But I can't ask you to do that"

"You don't have to… I think I'd like it there." Blaine told him

"Blaine…"

"Please Kurt" Blaine pleaded

"But what about Wes and David?" Kurt asked

"They'll be fine" Blaine insisted

"I'm not going to let you do this" Kurt tried

Blaine stood up "Then I'm afraid you're going to be lonely at Dalton because I'm sending my paperwork in to McKinley in the morning. I've already cleared it with my parents."

Kurt gasped "Blaine… I can't. let. You. Do. This. The Warblers…"

"They'll survive… well probs not. We'll cream them at Regionals." Blaine smiled "I want this Kurt… for the both of us."

Kurt was persuaded. This is what he really wanted "Okay" Blaine pulled Kurt into a sweet hug.

111

"You're moving schools!" David cried

"You didn't kiss him?" Wes growled

Blaine and David gave Wes annoyed glances

"Wes. Not the matter at hand" David scolded

"Sorry" Wes said with chagrin

"Yeah I'm moving, he really misses them" Blaine told them sadly

"But do you want to leave?" David asked seriously

"No. I love it here. But I think I can love it there too. And if it means keeping Kurt happy, I'm willing to risk it." Blaine admitted sincerely. David sighed

"We'll miss you man… and we'll have to compete against you at Regionals"

"I know" Blaine said sadly "I'll miss you guys and all the Warblers but I really think this is for the best."

Wes and David clapped his on the shoulders and left. They had been eating lunch in the school cafeteria. Kurt had been staying back late after class for something. He was sitting alone, but not for long until Flint approached him.

"What's this about you moving?" Flint demanded to know

Blaine sighed and fixed a false smile on his face "Good job in the musical"

"You didn't answer my question"

"Yes I am moving" Blaine admitted

"Why?" Flint demanded

"Its not really any of your business anymore Flint" Blaine said rising

"Yes it is… Blaine I think we should get back together" That startled Blaine

"Flint in case you have forgotten, I broke up with you. Because you got me expelled." Blaine said slowly

"You were the one who told the principal that you did it!" Flint yelled in protest

"I know" Blaine agreed quietly "But I'm sure you understand why I don't want anything more to do with you… plus I'm in love with Kurt" And as he walked off he didn't look back.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. Schuester turned to face his class. It was a Monday afternoon and he had a surprise for them.

"Hey guys" He grinned at them. The class looked suspicious

"Why so happy Mr. Schue?" Finn asked

"Nothing" He lied. His class hadn't prepared for anything special today. They were all sitting in their regular spots:

Rachel sat front and center, eager and ready to listen. On her right was Finn who had his arm around her chair. On Rachel's left was Mercedes. Behind Mercedes was Artie and on his left was Brittany and on her left was Santana. Behind Artie were Mike and Tina and on the other side of the same row sat Quinn and Puck.

They launched into a discussion of songs to sing for Regionals. Twenty minutes into the lesson, just as Rachel was suggesting a Patti Lu Pone Medley there was a knock on the door. All faces flipped towards the door.

Mr. Schuester got up and opened the door to reveal to their surprise, Kurt and Blaine right on time.

"Surprise" Kurt cried. Rachel produced an ear spitlitting scream and ran and jumped in his arms. Mercedes gave Blaine a quick hug and a questioning look before hugging Kurt.

"Why didn't you say anything man?" Finn asked Kurt as he hugged him

"Kurtie" Brittany cried as she and Santana hugged Kurt

"Hello" Santana said flirtatiously to Blaine. Blaine laughed and intertwined his hand with Kurt's as to eliminate any previous suspicion of his attentions. Santana's mouth dropped. As did everyone else's (bar Finn, Rachel and Mercedes who all knew about Blaine of course).

"Wow, congratulations" Tina smiled

"So are you guys seriously both at McKinley now?" Puck asked

"Yep" Kurt smiled at Blaine "Oh this is Blaine by the way" Kurt laughed realizing he had forgotten to introduce him. Everyone shook his hand and welcomed him to the glee club.

Rachel cleared her throat "Mr. Schuester I have met Blaine before and I am aware he is not a spy… but may I suggest that we hear him audition?"

Blaine chuckled. Kurt had told him all about Rachel.

"Uh sure… Blaine is that okay?" Mr. Schuester agreed

Blaine nodded. "Sandy" he nodded to Brad who started to play the opening lines to Blaine's favorite song from the hit musical Grease

"**Stranded at the drive-in" **Blaine began to sing**  
"Branded a fool  
What will they say Monday at school? **

**Sandy can't you see I'm in misery  
We made a start now were apart  
There's nothing left for me  
Love has flown all alone  
I sit and wonder why-yi-yi-yi" **Blaine tossed his head dramatically**  
Why, you left me oh Sandy **

**Oh Sandy baby someday when high-yi school is done  
Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one  
In heaven, forever and ever we will be  
Oh please say you'll stay oh Sandy **

**Sandy my darling you hurt me real bad  
You know it's true but baby you gotta believe me  
When I say I'm helpless without you  
Love has flown all alone  
I sit, I wonder why-yi-yi-yi  
Why, you left me oh Sandy**

**Sandy, Sandy, why-yi-yi-yi-yi  
Oh Sandy"**

Blaine captivated them all and Rachel could be seen wiping away a tear at the end of the performance

"Oh he's perfect!" She cried giving a startled Blaine a big hug. Kurt grinned and gave him thumbs up.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt's superstar playlist was playing as he donned his new outfit that Mercedes had helped him pick out: black skinny jeans, a long black trench coat that flared from the waist, black converse and a grey fedora.

After he had done his hair he came down the stairs to help set the table. Finn asked why he was wearing a rain coat inside and Kurt rolled his eyes.

What was the occasion for this fabulous outfit you ask, reader? Well for one Kurt always looks fabulous and two he would especially look fabulous if Blaine was coming to meet his family right?

Soon enough the table was set and it was two minutes to seven. Burt was sitting at the head of the table, dressed casually in plaid and a baseball cap. Carole sat on his right, dressed by Kurt in a pair of jeans and a pretty blue blouse. On her right sat Finn in his football jersey. Kurt sat on Burt's left as he waited for Blaine to arrive.

When the doorbell rang Kurt sprang up to answer it and Burt rolled his eyes. His son had been edgy all evening.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt greeted his boyfriend

"Hi" Blaine was nervous and trying not to show it, but failing miserably.

Kurt led Blaine in to the dining room where Carole was serving dinner. Burt stood up to shake Blaine's hand

"Nice to meet you Blaire" Burt greeted him

"its Blaine dad" Kurt whispered mortified. Blaine stifled a laugh

"Good to meet you too sir" Blaine shook Burt's hand politely

"Call me Burt" Burt insisted

"Hello" Carole gave Blaine a warm hug which pleasantly surprised him "Nice to meet you sweetie"

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Hummel" Blaine grinned

"Carole dear" She insisted

"Sup" Finn nodded to Blaine, not bothering to stand

"Hi" Blaine said unsure of what to say to Finn

"I'm Finn" Finn extended his fist to Blaine, who bumped it.

"Well lets eat" Kurt said hurriedly sitting down next to his boyfriend

They all tucked into their lasagna.

"This is lovely lasagna Mrs. Hummel" Blaine told Kurt's step mother

"Carole dear, and thankyou" Carole positively beamed

"Sorry, Carole"

"That's better" Blaine smiled at Kurt

"So how did you two meet?" Carole asked

"Do you want to tell the story?" Blaine asked Kurt

"Yeah I'll tell it" Kurt set down his knife and fork "So it was back in New Directions, we received an assignment to do a mash up in teams – girls versus boys. I wanted to be on the girls team and Mr. Schuester told me no but to try and make it fairer to me he told us that the boys had to perform songs traditionally sung by girls and visa versa." Kurt took a breath "None of the guys liked my ideas so they suggested that I go spy on the competition. I think they never expected I'd actually do it but I did. I pretended to be a new kid but I got a little lost so I asked one of the kids for help finding the Warblers. He told me that they were doing an impromptu performance which surprised me because at McKinley If we did that we'd get suspended or egged. He told me that at Dalton, the Warblers were like Rock God's." Burt choked on his lasagne

"Slight exaggeration" Blaine whispered looking mortified

"So I watched their performance of Teenage Dream and absolutely fell in love with the lead singer. Of course they figured out I was a spy and took me out to coffee which I thought was pretty civilized. Turns out they didn't even beat me up. The lead guy though asked me if I was unhappy at my school. I told him all about it and he gave me the courage to finally stand up to him. Of course it wasn't much help and the bullying only got worse so I transferred. It was hard but he made it a lot easier. He was my best friend for a long time until he finally worked up the courage to tell me he was in love with me. And I said it back. And here we are" Kurt finished

"That was sweet" Carole said a little tear in her eye.

Blaine chuckled nervously.

"Well who's up for dessert?" Burt asked breaking through the awkward silence. Kurt got up to help him with it.

"So do you like him?" Kurt whispered as they were dishing out the ice cream

"Yeah I do Kurt" Burt told him honestly "He's polite, nice and seems to care about you a lot. You did well, son" Burt told him patting him on the back

After dessert Blaine had to go. Finn offered to escort him to his car, which worried Kurt a little bit, especially after Finn came back with a huge grin on his face.

After everyone went to bed Kurt texted Blaine to ask him what Finn had said. Blaine's response made Kurt nearly die of embarrassment:

He just wanted to warn me not to get too fresh with you because he had numb chuck and a best friend in a fight club :P

Why was his family trying to ruin his life? Just as that thought popped into his head there was a knock on the door and Carole tip toed in

"I really like him Kurt" She told him with a wink

Well that was comforting…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Today, all the New Directions members were piling on to the bus for their trip to Regionals. All of them were nervous – especially Blaine. He really didn't want to compete against his friends…

The journey to Regionals was long… it was a five hour drive by bus. Blaine sat next to Kurt. They spent the drive playing traditional car games with the rest of the club, such as car cricket and zitch dog. They were trying to keep their minds of the competition.

When they arrived at the competition they were all ushered to the lobby. They found out that they were performing last. Most of the glee clubbers groaned and Rachel tried to convince them that it was a good thing until Santana told her to shut up. Blaine had decided that Santana was really the only person in Glee Club that he didn't really like.

Soon enough it was time for the competition to begin and they all went to sit in the audience. First up were the Warblers. Blaine felt a little sick.

Apparently Wes had taken over his position as lead vocalist and he lead the choir in amazing renditions of Faded White Dress, by Amy Meredith, Barbara Ann, by the Beach Boys and Leavin, by Jesse McCartney.

Blaine noticed that he had suggested the Beach Boys number, but he hadn't thought they would perform it without him. He didn't know why it bothered him… he made the decision to leave them after all. It was a wonder they didn't all hate him… maybe they did.

Then it was Vocal Adrenaline's time to perform but Blaine didn't get to see their songs because he had to go back stage with the rest of the glee club to get ready. He noticed that Rachel stayed to watch, and had changed and warmed up during the Warblers performance.

Blaine questioned Finn about this as they were getting ready. Finn looked uncomfortable and told him that she was probably just nervous about the competition. He later asked Kurt, who told him that Rachel had once been involved with the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline but he broke her heart badly, and that the ex coach was her mother. He then went on to explain that Sunshine, their current lead singer originally came to McKinley but Rachel drove her away and she transferred to Carmel, which made Rachel feel pretty guilty.

Blaine felt pretty sorry for her. Especially when she came back stage with slightly puffy eyes. But he didn't have time to ask her if she was okay because it was time to perform…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the second last chapter people!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed etc. I LOVE YOU ALL :) **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee, if I had do you think Quinn would have sung at Sectionals?**

Chapter 12

The glee clubbers put all they had into their songs. Their performance was an ABBA Medley. After performing with the Glee Club, Blaine really understood what Kurt meant about standing out and shining.

The first song in their medley was SOS. Finn and Rachel sang the solos whilst the rest of the club performed back up. Then they burst out into Take a Chance on Me, which was sung by Puck. Mercedes and Artie finished the Medley with their rendition of Thank you for the music.

Their performance was granted a round of thundering applause. So much that Blaine really wasn't sure who was going to win. According to Rachel, Vocal Adrenaline wasn't as good as they used to be but still amazing. They sang Pyramid, by Charice, The Show Must Go On, by Queen and All that Jazz, from Chicago.

When they were called up onto the stage to announce the winners Blaine was frightfully nervous. So was the rest of the club. They all held hands in anticipation as an old man who was famous for starring in some play none of them had ever heard of held the golden envelope.

The man cleared his throat and gave them a long and seemingly never ending speech about how important it was to do something or ever and never give up and blah blah blah, Blaine wasn't really paying attention.

Then finally he once again cleared his throat and announced

"Third place goes to…" The was a large pause until he read out "The Warblers" Blaine's heart sank. Even though he was with New Directions now, he still felt an allegiance to Dalton.

Wes took the trophy silently and all the other Warblers looked grave. Blaine felt pretty bad until the man cleared his throat once more to announce

"And the winners of the Regional District Competition is…" Kurt clenched Blaine's hand tightly "New Directions!" Rachel let out a shriek that Blaine was sure they could probably hear all the way back at school. Kurt started jumping up and down and the rest of New Directions was cheering.

**I think you all saw that coming ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

About a week after their triumphant week at Regionals it was their Junior Prom. Blaine had asked Kurt at the Regionals after-party and a thrilled Kurt said yes. He had gone tuxedo shopping with some of the other guys from Glee. He decided that he really did like it at McKinley. All the bullies kind of avoided Kurt now that Blaine was their, which probably had something to do with the fact that he was a senior.

Blaine was worried about next year, whether or not Kurt would be protected while he was gone. Puck and Finn assured him that they would have Kurt's back.

Blaine had decided to skip his senior prom. He didn't know any of the seniors anyway. He was fine going to the Junior Prom with Kurt. Blaine actually wasn't really big on dances but he knew Kurt certainly was.

"So where is Blaine going to college?" Rachel asked Kurt. Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes were out shopping for their prom dresses/tuxedos.

"He's going to Yale" Kurt announced proudly "He's majoring in Law."

"Wow, I thought he'd be doing something to do with music?" Mercedes was surprised

"I did too but apparently he has always wanted to be a Lawyer…" Kurt sighed. Truthfully he was a little disappointed. He was planning on applying to Julliard with a course in Musical Theatre… he had at least hoped Blaine might attend the same school if not do the same course. It was going to be hard, all of next year without seeing Blaine everyday but it was going to be even harder in college when they were both so busy…

111

On the night of the Junior Prom, Kurt was nervous. He wasn't so worried about people staring or whatever, most of them had gotten over it already. He didn't really know why he was nervous. It might have been because he'd been thinking a lot about the next year. He was worried about whether or not they'd be able to do the long distance thing.

Blaine picked him up from his house, promptly at seven. Burt and Carole were nicely dressed (so they could all take photos). Kurt had helped Finn get ready and Finn had never looked better. Neither had Kurt actually…

Finn was dressed in a white suit with a purple vest and a slim black bow tie. His black pants were neatly ironed and his black shoes were polished. And for once his hair was neatly styled.

Kurt was dressed in an eletric blue tuxedo with a black bow tie and matching black fedora. His patent leather shoes positively glistened after he had spent five hours or so polishing them. His hair alone had taken three hours and was perfect!

Blaine was dressed in a black suit with a slim dark blue tie, which complimented Kurt's eyes. His hair was in its usual gelled state and his shoes were polished to perfection.

Finn took a few snaps with them before he had to leave to pick up Rachel. He had paid their neighbor who owned a fancy sports car to be his chauffer for the night.

After Finn left they took a few more photos. Soon it was time to leave and Carole gave both Kurt and Blaine a big hug. But shook Blaine's hand and gave Kurt a hug and whispered in his ear

"I'm proud of you boy. Have a good time"

They drove in Blaine's blue Ford Falcon, which they had dubbed "the Bluebird". They were both nervous but they tried not to let it show. But of course they both knew the signs that the other was nervous.

They had both exchanged boutonnieres, blue ones, to match Kurt's suit, Blaine's tie, Kurt's eyes and Blaine's car. Kurt spent the whole ride fiddling with his, which is how Blaine knew he was nervous – Kurt would never tamper with any of his clothing unless something was bothering him. Blaine's giveaway was merely that he was talking very fast the whole way.

When they arrived they were ushered into the local theatre centre where the dance was being held. On their way in they met Finn and Rachel. Rachel looked beautiful, her hair was done in a magnificent up do and her dress was white with strips of black and purple to match Finn's suit.

They also saw Mercedes and her date Anthony. Mercedes looked smashing in a black and electric blue, zebra print gown. Anthony on her arm looked dashing in a simple black suit.

They said hello and continued walking through the room and spotted Brittany and Artie who waved to them. Brittany looked really pretty in a clingy yellow dress with a black rosebud on the high neck and matching black gloves, with her hair curled. She was sitting on Artie's lap as he spun around. It was very cute. Artie was dressed in a black tux with a slim tie to match Britt's dress.

Along their way to the dance floor they also met Tina and Mike. Tina looked stunning in a dark dress with a beaded neckline. Mike looked handsome in a navy blue tux. The two smiled and waved.

When they arrived on the floor they saw Puck and Quinn there. Quinn looked beautiful in a very pretty (and very large) cream dress with embodied flowers. She looked like a princess. Puck looked as if Quinn had dressed him, in a cream tux with a yellow tie to match her corsage.

Finally they had made it to the dance floor. The song playing was Big Jet Plane. Blaine loved this song and he told Kurt so. Kurt looked immensely excited

"Oh my gosh!" He cried "Me too – this can be our song!" Blaine agreed

They danced for a while until Kurt told him that he needed some air and Blaine took him outside. They ignored the other couples, who were using this as a make out spot (Santana was there of course, with some football player. As far as Blaine could see she looked very pretty in a beaded gown with a hem that was short at the front but with a longer back).

Kurt looked like there was something bothering him. Blaine asked him if he was okay

"Of course… I'm having a great time" He said a little unenthusiastically. Blaine folded his arms and turned to face Kurt

"What's really up?" He wondered

"Well… it's just that… Yale is so far away and I'm worried about the long distance thing" Kurt admitted

"You want to break up?" Blaine asked sounding rather alarmed

"No of course not!" Kurt protested. Blaine sighed in relief "It's just that I am really going to miss you"

Blaine took Kurt's hand

"And I am going to miss you" Blaine told him seriously "But I'm not worried. We'll work something out. I promise"

Kurt smiled back at the most wonderful boyfriend in the world

"I love you" Kurt whispered

"I love you too" Kurt loved how Blaine never was shy and had to whisper it like Kurt. Blaine nearly shouted it. That was the third best part of the night. The second best was when they picked their song. But the best was when Blaine kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until Santana leant over and said

"Get a room" As she stormed off. Apparently her date had grown tired of her. Blaine and Kurt stopped to laugh a little but then kissed again.

Soon after they were called back inside for the announcement of Junior Prom King and Queen. Blaine and Kurt went to stand with Mercedes and Anthony and laughed as they spotted the crowd of cheerios and their dates all lined up at the front, all thinking they were going to win.

Brittany was the announcer and she received positive feedback as she stepped up to the mic.

"Hey guys" She greeted the audience. "How are you? This is the best prom ever, right? I'm having a great time" Artie waved to her and she waved back and said "Can everyone say hi to my super hot boyfriend?"

Arti blushed but looked pleased when everyone shouted out

"Hey Artie!"

"Anyway" Britt continued "The winner of Junior Prom King and Queen is…" The audience held their breath "Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry" A very surprised but happy looking Finn and Rachel went up on the stage to receive their prize. Brittany hugged them both and Figgins put the crown on their heads.

Finn gave Rachel a hug and a kiss and she beamed at the audience as she went up to the mic. Suddenly she got a funny look in her eye and whispered something in Finn's ear, who grinned and nodded.

"Hello" She greeted everyone "Um, thank you for voting for Finn and me, and as much as I am happy about it I think there is someone who deserves it more" The audience looked confused

Finn took the mic from his girlfriend and yelled into it

"Give it up for our new prom king and king – Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, as voted by me and Rachel!" The audience was almost as surprised as Blaine and Kurt but cheered anyway.

Blaine and Kurt froze. They weren't sure what had just happened. Mercedes pushed them to the front and they hopped up on stage. Finn and Rachel crowned them and gave the both hugs.

"Congrats guys" Rachel whispered

"I don't really understand" Kurt said into the microphone Rachel had handed him

Finn took back the mic

"We all really missed you when you left Kurt and lately you've been such a great brother and friend so we thought you really deserved it. And Blaine's alright too, I guess" Rachel laughed

Suddenly Kurt realized what had really just happened and his eyes filled with moisture. He shook back his tears though and made his way off stage, hand in hand with his boyfriend, basking in all his glory. And then he knew, as Blaine said everything would be alright.


	14. Authors Note

**A/N: Hi guys. I know this story finished a while ago, but for those who didn't know I continued this in a sequel that had a St Berry sort of focus (it's called Taking Chances). I'm now writing a sequel to THAT which will have a lot more Klaine than Taking Chances did, and will focus on Rachel and Kurt in college. I'll post another chapter when that's up.**

**Also, for those who are curious, here's a list of the songs used in this story.**

**Thanks to all who read and looking back, I feel the need to apologise for my failed use of grammar. This was basically one of the first stories I wrote :S I think I'll try and fix that up and hopefully make it more readable. **

**Thanks guy XD Love you xxxxx**

**3**** Little Words Soundtrack:**

Sixteen Going On Seventeen, Cast of Sound of Music - Kurt's audition song (School Musical)

All I Care About, Cast of Chicago – Flint's audition song (School Musical)

Sandy, Cast of Grease – Blaine's audition song (New Directions)

Faded White Dress, Amy Meredith – Warblers (Sectionals)

Barbra Ann, Beach Boys – Warblers (Sectionals)

Leavin, Jesse McArtney – Warblers (Sectionals)

SOS, ABBA – Rachel and Finn (Sectionals)

Take A Chance On Me, ABBA – Puck (Sectionals)

Thank You For The Music, ABBA – Mercedes and Artie (Sectionals)

Pyramid, Charice – Vocal Adrenaline (Sectionals)

All That Jazz, Cast of Chicago – Vocal Adrenaline (Sectionals)

The Show Must Go On, Queen – Vocal Adrenaline (Sectionals)

Big Jet Plane, Angus and Julia Stone – Kurt and Blaine's song (Prom)


End file.
